


no rules

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actual honest to god foursome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, As a unit they all fuck, Ben and Finn share a shower, Big Spoon Ben Solo, Bisexual Ben Solo, Bisexual Finn (Star Wars), Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Bisexual Rose Tico, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Rey (Star Wars), Dry Humping, Eventual Foursome, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Finn Rose Ben and Rey all fuck, Finn and Ben dry hump, Finn and Ben spoon, Foursome, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Little Spoon Finn, Masturbation, Multi, No Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rey & Ben Solo Are Similar in Age, Rey and Ben share a shower, Rey fingers Rose, Rey humps Ben's thigh, Rey masturbates in a car while on the phone with Ben, Rey watches Finn work out, Rose dry humps Ben, Rose guides Rey masturbating, Slow Burn, Spooning, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Submissive Rose Tico, Switch Ben Solo, Switch Rey (Star Wars), Tags May Change, Teasing, Voyeurism, casual touching, collectively, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey, Rose, Finn, and Ben live in a share-house that has 'no rules' for casual nudity. This is sure to be a recipe for an extremely normal household dynamic.“What do you mean ‘no rules’?”“I mean, like… It’s mostly about nudity. Just general, like, sexual freedom.”“What, like, fuckin’, house orgies every Wednesday?”“Jesus, Ben, no. Just, like, if you can’t be bothered putting on pants in the morning, it’s no biggie.”
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Rose Tico, Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 115
Kudos: 106
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Back when she was living with her parents, Rose had daydreamed to Rey about finally being able to live more freely when they could move in together. “I don’t ask for much, I just want to be able to jerk off without having to get out of bed to shut my door if I can’t be bothered.”

“Our house is going to have no rules, Rose. It’s gonna be the wild west. We’ll do whatever we want.”

“No rules!”

“I’m never, _ever_ wearing a bra in our house.”

“ _No rules!_ ”

Of course, then Rose had started dating Finn, and when the three had moved into the share-house, Rey had adjusted her end of the _no rules_ policy. Out of shyness towards Finn more than anything as stuffy as social norms. Though, he was dating Rose, so Rey could be assured that he probably wouldn’t be phased by Rey walking around the house with anything below the average ‘socially acceptable’ threshold of clothing. She just hadn’t really spent much time with the man to feel quite comfy enough to show off her panties.

So, with Rose’s permission, she had gone to Ben and begged him to join the share-house.

“What do you mean ‘no rules’?”

“I mean, like… It’s mostly about nudity. Just general, like, sexual freedom.”

“What, like, fuckin’, house orgies every Wednesday?”

“Jesus, Ben, _no_. Just, like, if you can’t be bothered putting on pants in the morning, it’s no biggie.”

“I don’t _have_ to, do I? I’m not gonna get peer-pressured into like, walking around, cock swinging at nine AM?”

“No, it’s just like a, ‘it’s our house so who cares’ kinda thing.”

“Is this going to be a major component of me living in this house?”

“I mean, it’s not constant. Rose just really likes not living with her parents anymore. And she likes to express that with the occasional bare arse.”

“Well. Good for her.”

“Look, I’m making it sound like a bigger deal than it is. She’s not, like, an exhibitionist nympho. Nor am I, to be clear.”

“Okay.”

“Just like–”

“No rules. I get it. I think. So, what are you getting out of me joining this share-house, other than dividing rent four ways?”

“Your company, idiot.”

Ben chuckled. “Okay. Well, sure. It’s better than living with my parents. And I get to see ass for free, so. It’s a good deal all around.” He gave her a shit-eating grin, she playfully scoffed in response.

“Thanks bestie. Knew I could count on your depravity to get the emotional support I needed.”

“Hey, for the right amount of nudity, I’d become a certified shrink for you.”

She guffawed and slapped his arm lightly.

And so, Ben had joined the ‘no rules’ share-house.

One night, about a week into Ben joining the house, Rose tip-toed out of her and Finn’s room in naught but a large (but not quite large enough) T-shirt, bending over to reach into the fridge. She looked back with a grin at Rey, who was sitting at the kitchen table doing an assignment. Rey had looked back at her laptop screen half a second too late.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Rey gave a shy chuckle by way of response, trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks. And _elsewhere_.

“Whatcha working on?”

“Essay. Due in an hour.”

“Damn, brutal,” Rose said flatly, taking the massive tub of hummus and a bag of carrot sticks out of the fridge and closing it.

“My fault for leaving it so late.”

“You’ll get it in, don’t worry.”

“Thanks.”

“Sleep well, whenever you do.”

“You too.”

They shared a friendly smile, then Rose shuffled back out of the kitchen, leaving Rey to finish her assignment.

She did, at 11:54pm. Nowhere near tired enough to sleep, she threw on some cute, short pyjamas, planted herself on the couch and opened Netflix to watch _She Ra_. Ben came out of his room at the title sequence and plonked himself down next to her. “Which episode?”

“Princess Prom.”

“Taste. Mind if I join? Can’t sleep.”

“Yeah. Neither.”

“Get your assignment done in time?”

“Yep. Had six minutes to spare.”

“Proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

And that was all they said to each other for the next while. They started out huddled against the opposite corners of the couch, gradually readjusting until their legs were both stretched out on the sofa, hers tucked behind his.

As Catra let go of Adora’s hand, falling to her apparent doom, Rey said with a giggle, “I saw a tweet that was like ‘Catra cashed in one of her nine lives to look at Adora’s panties’.”

Ben chuckled. “That’s fair, I think.”

“You’d die to see panties, wouldn’t you?”

“Absolutely, no question.”

She got stuck on a daring thought. Finally, she felt like it was time for her to embrace ‘no rules’ and with Ben, she felt comfortable enough to go for it. Without a word, she hooked her thumbs in her pyjama waistband, pulling her shorts down and off, revealing her pastel pink panties. She placed her shorts on the ground next to her. He raised his eyebrows, taking scant, uncertain glances and blushing.

“There, now perish.” Ben and Rey both wheezed with laughter.

After a moment she said in a low voice, “You missed a show in the kitchen earlier.”

“Oh?”

“Rose went to the fridge wearing _only_ a shirt.”

“ _Only?_ ”

“Mhm.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nah-uh. She bent over and I saw her whole puss. It was delightful.”

“Good lord. Of course I was in my room. Lucky.”

Rey snickered. “Felt lucky.”

She watched his eyes meet hers, then flicker down, then back up again. He was wearing an awkward smile and seemed to attempt several witticisms, but none came.

She jabbed, “You feel lucky, bestie?”

“Extraordinarily.”

Rey giggled.

“Good. My treat.”

“Well. Thank you. _Bestie_.”

They watched another episode, exchanging little words. Exchanging several glances. Whenever she felt the heat of his gaze travel up her bare legs. Whenever he shifted his position, trying to hide a growing erection that his sweatpants did nothing to hide. She loved it. She felt herself getting drunk on this power she knew she had over him, getting more daring the more he looked.

Halfway through the episode, she spread her thighs for him and took great delight in hearing his breath quiver. She wasn’t trying to seduce him. She just wanted to watch him squirm for her, to see how far she could push it, and to let herself adjust to being varying degrees of naked around her friend.

It seemed that he would let her push it as far as she liked. And the more fun she had with it, the more it seemed that ‘no rules’ suited her as nicely as it did Rose.

~~~

Ben could not cope with his best friend of 6 years showing off her panties for him. He simply could not cope. The second he had made it back into his room, he lay back in bed and masturbated furiously, as though he were trying to expel poison.

_God_ , he was buzzing. He felt like an animal. Like if Rey would let him, he would bury his face between her thighs and devour her, and not stop for a moment until she had exhausted every last orgasm she could give him. You know, as a friend. Just to help her out. _His treat_.

He came so hard that he felt some drops hit his chin. His cock ached. It pulsed with the last drops of his pleasure, and his wave of desperate lust had crashed through him leaving terrific shame in its wake.

He lazily cleaned himself up with his underwear, tossing it to the laundry pile, and drifted off to sleep, mind racing with endless questions.

Was this what she had wanted him to do? Or was the spirit of ‘no rules’ really just that… open-minded? Did she enjoy him checking her out but would draw a line somewhere if he were to act on it? Where was the line?

‘No rules’ had to have _some_ rules.

He awoke to his alarm with _throbbing_ morning wood, wakefulness pulling him from sweet dreams of _her_. Of her soft, whimpering moans. Of her infuriating little smirk. Of him leaving marks of hungry desire all over his best friend’s delicious thighs. _Fuck_.

He’d been so tired after coming that he’d slept in just a shirt. He remembered Rey telling him of Rose wandering into the kitchen wearing a similar outfit – would she do the same around him? Where would Finn be on this spectrum of casual nudity? And then there was _Rey_.

Awake for not even a minute and his mind was spinning.

He honestly could not be bothered putting anything on, wanting just to waltz out to the kitchen and make a coffee with nothing but a shirt and what he’d been graced with at birth. But he felt he owed the household at least the decency of underwear, at least while he was testing the waters of ‘no rules’. And while he was at it, he might as well put on some sweatpants.

What he didn’t expect was Rose drinking her coffee in the kitchen, fresh out of the shower, wearing only a towel. She straddled a chair, hugging one leg to her chest to rest her chin on her knee and letting the other leg hang down at the floor. Rey had clearly not been hyperbolizing; Rose did not care who saw what in this house. He commanded his brain to stay on her eyes.

“Morning, Rose.”

“Morning, Ben.”

He started making his coffee, the sounds of the machine putting his restless brain in an almost Pavlovian trance, finally giving him some ease.

“It’s good having you here. Rey seems happier with you around.”

Ben turned back to Rose but hadn’t thought of something to say. “I’m, er… I’m happy to be here. Y’know, I love her. And you as well. You’re great. Finn’s nice, too. It’s, it’s a. It’s a good place. I’m, sorry. I’m a little off-balance today.”

Rose chuckled, then smiled devilishly. “How are you finding the ‘no rules’ thing? Rey said you were a little iffy about it. I want you to be comfortable here, you know?”

“It’s uhm, it’s. Fine. It’s good. I mean, I’m not known to complain about gratuitous nudity.”

“Oh, well that’s good. Because I’m not known to apologize for it.” They shared a chuckle. “I mean, if you were uncomfortable of course I would apologize. You know what I mean.”

“No, no. I’m, I’m doing fine. I admire your confidence. I, I don’t _care_ , it’s _okay_. I agreed to it, so. Y’know. Let it all out.”

“You’re doing a tremendous job of looking at my eyes. Not that I’d mind. You’re just doing really well.”

“Thank you, it’s a concentrated effort.”

“Your coffee’s been done for thirty seconds.”

He turned to look at his coffee, picked it up and gingerly took a sip as he turned back to her. “And so it is.”

She laughed. “I like you, Ben. Rey’s done well to keep you around.”

He smiled. “Same to you. Y’know, when she started at uni, she would not shut up about you. She thought you were just awesome. Still does.”

“Awh. Thank you. That’s sweet. She’s so good.”

“She is. She’s very good.”

~~~

Rey didn’t put the shorts back on when she went to her room at quarter past one in the morning, deciding that she was comfy as she was. She drank in the unsubtle pinning of Ben’s gaze on her as she left the room. And the next morning, she congratulated herself on feeling comfortable enough to go out to the kitchen in the same state of undress. Rey was leaning against the counter, waiting for her coffee to finish, when Finn walked out to the kitchen. The first thing she noticed was that he was ripped. The second was that he was only wearing gray boxer briefs.

“Morning,” she said, warmly.

“Morning,” he returned.

“Want a coffee?”

“Oh, I can make it.”

“Nah, it’s no worries. How do you like it?”

“Oh, thank you. Just black.”

“Hardcore.”

He smirked. “Something I guess you should know about me, I’m a total coffee snob.”

She chuckled, “Really?”

“Really.”

“What’s the best beans?”

“My personal favorite is Caribou brand’s Brazil Fazenda Paraiso. Notes of dark chocolate, honey, and orange blossom.”

She could listen to him describe coffee all day. Rose had done _very_ well. As her coffee finished, she swapped out a fresh mug and got Finn’s coffee going, then going to the fridge and reaching in to grab the oat milk for her own drink.

“Well, ours is Lavazza brand’s medium roast. Is that okay, my liege?” She gave him a smirk, he chuckled.

“It’ll do fine.” His coffee was finished, she handed him the drink. “Thanks.” He said with a smile.

“No worries.”

She made the tremendous mistake of letting herself glance down, seeing that an obvious _outline_ had taken shape – presumably from watching her bend over to reach into the fridge. She looked back up immediately and, with a chipper smile, grabbed her coffee and exited the kitchen, retreating to her room to drink it.

Between Finn and Rose both flaunting their goods, ‘no rules’ was set to leave Rey permanently flustered. Not to mention her own _effect_ on Ben. God help the poor lad if he ever saw Finn or Rose in the same state. How surprised would Rose be to see Rey embrace ‘no rules’? Would she be as stirred as Rey had been, seeing her? Would Ben ever be as comfortable and adventurous as the rest of them?

She felt herself shiver with a nervous, excited energy at the thought.

This was sure to be a recipe for an extremely normal household dynamic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boundaries of 'no rules' are pushed by all four housemates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily updates will not be the standard but at the moment I'm ~inspired~ and ~procrastinating~ lol

No matter how normal it became for them all to be varying stages of nude around the house, it never became truly “normal” for Rey. Seeing Finn in only his jocks and glimpsing the sheer size of him underneath, seeing Ben walking around after a shower with only a towel around his waist and seeing _it_ poke out against the towel, seeing Rose wearing skirts as a Scotsman would a kilt and showing that fact off whenever she caught Rey staring at the hemline – every single encounter with her housemates in any state of undress sent a shiver through Rey that drove her feral like nothing ever had.

And the effect that she could see she had on the rest of them was just as potent to her.

One evening Rey had walked out to the kitchen from a shower with a towel held only very loosely around her, under the pretense of getting a tea brewing. Finn and Rose had been eating at the table, and when Rey grew frustrated with trying to hold the towel and make the tea at the same time, she simply let the towel fall to the floor and went about her business, shooting a smirk back at the two.

Rose had said, genuinely enchanted, “My goodness, Rey you are stunning.” Rey gave her ass a little shake and giggled shyly.

Finn said with sharp, confident wit, “Damn babe, you got us the best seats in the house.”

Rey dared herself to bite back, “I disagree – I think the best seat is an equal tie between both of your laps.”

The two – immediately and simultaneously – slid back their chairs and indicated to their laps, and the three burst out into wheeze-laughter.

Finn and Rose were her limitlessly comfortable, effortlessly flirtacious hype guys. They’d tempt her with friendly charisma into flouncing as much as they could get away with, and reward her with the warmth of a glowing spotlight pointed squarely on her, to their enthusiastic audience of two. She drank it in eagerly and craved each next dose whenever she left the confines of her room.

Ben was something else entirely. With Ben, she never needed to do much at all, and he never asked for more. She loved to tease him in small, friendly, _precise_ ways. She would take off a jumper in a way that rode her shirt up, just so. She would sit in ways that would give him a view of her panties up her pyjama shorts if he looked at the right angle. She would find excuses to bother him in his room when she came out of a shower, with only a towel preventing him from seeing every inch of her.

And whenever she tested him, she would feel his energy completely turn. He would stammer between attempts at his typical dry humor. He would fidget and shuffle uncomfortably. He would look at her with a hypnotic gaze that _burned_. When she played with him, it felt like she controlled him more than he controlled himself.

It was addicting to have that power.

She spent days on a knife edge, teetering dangerously towards a desperate frenzy; a level of hunger she had never experienced and, truthfully, had no idea how to quench.

After three weeks – of constant hype and flirting from Finn and Rose, of awkward, repressed lust from Ben – she had taken to touching herself whenever she had a spare second. Nothing was ever enough. She tried each name on her lips as she came. _Finn. Rose. Ben._ All of them felt delicious. Sometimes she wouldn't close her door, daring the universe to let one of them walk past her room.

And finally, it answered with Rose walking by her door one night. In a rare sight, she was wearing both pyjama tops and bottoms. Rey watched her walk to the kitchen and fill up a glass of water, then as she went to drink it she looked directly at Rey. She gave her a knowing smile and a cute little wave, and something about the juxtaposition of that feigned coyness against Rey plunging her fingers into herself made her nearly cry with need.

Rose skipped into the doorway. “Hey buddy, you doing alright there?”

Rey nodded weakly, not stopping anything. “Mhm,” she whined.

“Good girl.”

The moment Rose uttered those words, Rey felt her cunt clench around her fingers. Her whole body quivered and tensed, and then she fell back, limp. Limber. Released.

“Well done Rey, _very_ good.” Rose had completely changed everything about how her voice sounded. The cheery edges of her voice had been sanded away, but the soothing, friendly warmth and encouragement remained.

A long moment passed, Rey felt waves of bliss pass through her.

And now, Rose spoke in a new voice that Rey had never heard from her. It was soft and assertive, a gentle command that disguised itself as an inviting question, “Again?”

Suddenly hungering for Rose’s spotlight to stay on her, Rey whimpered and nodded, breathless.

“Wow, lucky me. You look so cute!” How Rose managed to seamlessly integrate her usual, friendly tone with such a charged whisper, Rey could not comprehend.

Gingerly, Rey brought her hand back down, softly petting herself with just one finger, teasing eager wetness out and drawing it up to slick herself with new arousal. She hummed at the sensation.

She flipped over to lie on her stomach, her hand reaching from underneath her to rub little circles as she slowly humped the bed beneath her. If Rose was seeing her, she wanted to put on a show.

Rose spoke again, “Wow, look at you. You needed this, didn’t you?”

“Mhm.”

With each careful jerk of her hips, Rey teased her finger into her aching emptiness, one knuckle at a time. Rose slowly moved from the doorway, walking up to Rey’s bedside and then kneeling down so her face was level with Rey. In response, Rey pushed two fingers into herself and curled them, making desperate eye contact with her friend as she fucked herself, growing bolder with the thrust of her fingers and the move of her hips, filling her pussy as much as she could bear and then pulling it out to leave her empty.

Rose’s gaze held steady while Rey worked her fingers in and out, in and out, Rose’s coy smirk as she stared deep into Rey’s hazelnut eyes sending her deep into the frenzy she’d felt on the edge of for three weeks. She would do anything, anything to keep Rose looking at her like that. Under that playful, friendly, innocent gaze that held so much command over her, Rey felt so powerful, so sexy, so alive and magnetic, and it was the way Rose looked at her – as though she were the most beautiful, most precious, most valued thing in the world – that made Rey come. She bit her pillow and moaned against it as she rode her orgasm for as long as it would last. And when she came back up from the pillow with overwhelmed tears stinging her doe-like eyes, Rose greeted her with the most encouraging, delightful grin.

“That better, buddy?”

Rey nodded weakly, “Uh huh.”

“Well done.”

“Thank you.”

“Any time.”

With one last friendly smile, Rose got up and walked out of the room, leaving Rey naked on her bed and succumbing to the wash of satisfaction taking hold.

~~~

Late the next afternoon, Ben arrived back from a run, and it was particularly hot outside. His clothes were sticking to him. It was gross, he was exhausted, and he just needed to will himself to get to the shower. So, after he shuffled off his shoes at the door, he walked to the bathroom while peeling his running clothes off, passing the open door to the kitchen, where Rose was washing dishes, wearing a short, flowy, yellow sundress.

Ben heard her from the kitchen call out, “Good run?”

“ _Hot_ run,” he called back as he turned on the water, and screw it – if Rose was going to chat with him there’d be no need to shut the door just yet. _No rules_.

“I’ll say. It’s a scorcher out there today.”

“Finn at work?”

“Yeah. Should be home soon enough.”

As if on cue, the front door opened, Finn’s voice came from the door. “Fucking hot out there. I need a shower.”

Rose called back to him, “Ben’s in there at the moment. He just had a run.”

Then Finn said something that Ben hadn’t expected, but probably should have seen as an inevitability. “Ben, alright if I join, save water? It’s disgusting out there.”

Ben responded, “Sure is,” then registered the rest of what Finn had said. “Uhm, sure, I guess. Come in.”

“Thanks.”

Finn entered the bathroom, his shirt already in his hand, then stripping the rest of the way naked and _holy shit he really just walked into the shower_. Ben backed up slightly against the corner, making room for him.

“Thank you man. I just need a quick one.”

“Sure. I mean, ‘no rules’, right?”

“That’s right.”

Once again, Ben was commanding his eyes remain _up_. He lathered himself with body wash, scrubbing the sweat of his run away. He had the water temperature on the slightly cooler side of warm, wanting to counteract the heat outside.

“Get up to much today?” Finn asked, as though they were coworkers conversing at the cooler, rather than housemates huddled in the shower.

“Had a short shift at the café in the morning. Came home, had a run. You? Anything other than work?”

“Not really. Looking forward to relaxing now, though.”

“Yeah, for sure. It’s a day for relaxing.”

“Got that right.”

Bending over slightly to wash his calves, Ben tried to ignore that he was eye level with Finn’s manhood. With Ben bent over, Finn reached over him to squirt some body wash onto his hand too, rubbing it on his body.

As Ben was staring down the barrel of Finn’s shaft, Finn spoke, “Feels like Sunday today. Most Sunday-ass Thursday ever.”

Ben chortled.

As Finn reached over him, Ben felt heat radiating from his cock, less than an inch from his face. And now it was impossible to ignore – Finn was very clearly growing hard from his proximity to Ben, the shaft stretching out towards Ben’s cheek eagerly.

Finn stood back up straight to quickly wash himself, letting Ben stand again. Back at eye level, the two shared a smirk.

Not knowing quite what to say, Ben forced out the only word that was bouncing around his brain like a DVD screensaver, “Nice.”

Finn let out a dry chuckle. He eyed downwards, drinking in the sight of Ben’s obvious arousal. Slowly, he reached out and placed his index finger underneath the head of Ben’s dick, then lightly flicking it up, making Ben’s erection bobble for a moment. “Not bad either, soldier.”

Ben’s breath quivered at the touch.

With that tease, Finn stepped out of the shower and donned a towel around his waist, walking out of the bathroom to leave Ben wondering if that had even happened.

He heard Finn and Rose in the kitchen, her greeting him, him wordlessly snaring her in a fierce kiss against the kitchen counter, her moaning at what Ben could gather were his adventurous, massive hands, roaming her body with no care where they landed; he could only imagine the size of them on that tiny woman.

He imagined what those hands could do on his own body. How they would feel on his legs, his ass, his chest.

Deciding not to relieve his tension quite yet, he turned off the water and toweled off, wearing it loosely around his waist as he walked back to his bedroom. Walking through the hallway required approaching and passing Finn and Rose’s doorway, which in this instance was wide open. For the whole walk down the hallway, he got an entirely uncensored display of Finn kneeling at the side of the bed, Rose’s legs wrapped around his head, which vanished under her yellow dress. She gyrated her hips against Finn’s face in a steady rhythm. Rose made obvious notice of Ben’s presence as he walked past and smiled playfully at him, the cheeky smile dissolving into a moan that captured her whole body.

And there was the confirmation: as far as Finn and Rose were concerned, ‘no rules’ really meant ‘ _no rules’_.

Ben pulled on a pyjama shirt and shorts – because why not, he had nowhere else to be – then walked back through the hallway, passing by Rose riding Finn on the bed with the door still wide open, and the sundress still on.

He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, throwing on a random episode of _Schitt’s Creek_ to let his brain power down for a while, forcing himself not to approach the swarm of questions rattling around his head.

~~~

Rey got home close to 9pm. She closed the door behind her and let out an exasperated sigh. “Fucking hot day.”

Ben looked up at her from the couch. “Sure is. I went on a run in that heat. Stupid of me, really.”

Rey chuckled, then shuffled her shoes off and sat on the couch next to Ben. She pulled off her shirt and threw it to the floor, where her bra and denim short-shorts soon joined. Suddenly, Ben was sitting across the couch from his best friend, fanning herself, literally wearing nothing but her knickers.

“Fucking hot,” She said.

He nodded at her tits, “You’re telling me.”

She laughed and playfully kicked his leg, then slumped back and groaned. “And I’m _hungry_. Have you eaten?”

Catching himself staring, he looked back up at her eyes as he replied, “Actually no, never got around to it. Want me to order something?”

“God, please.”

“What do you feel like?”

“Souvlaki and chips.”

“Fantastic call.” Ben pulled up UberEats on his phone, placing his order, then giving the phone to Rey. She placed hers and handed the phone back to him.

“ _She Ra_.”

“What’s the magic word?”

“My tits are out.”

Ben laughed and put _She Ra_ on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone discovers how fun it is to casually hump Ben. Also, everyone has heart-eyes for Finn. It's what they both deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so overjoyed with the response to this silly little porny fic. Thank you all, especially those who've shared it on Twitter, left kudos, and left lovely comments for me! Everyone reading this, you are all angels. Now, dive into this particularly steamy chapter and let us be devils. x

Ben walked out to the kitchen in the morning, wearing only his black briefs, making a coffee (also black) before sitting down at the table. He noticed an abandoned coffee at the table, still full and hot. It was then that Rose had walked into the kitchen, wearing short pyjamas. She looked at Ben sitting at the table, putting her hands on her hips and faux-pouting. “I leave the kitchen for thirty seconds to bring a coffee to Finn and you commandeered my seat!”

Ben smirked sardonically and said with a sip of his coffee, “Sucks to suck.”

Rose smirked back at him.

Ever so casually, she strolled up to the table and sat down on Ben’s lap. Forward-facing, her legs spread to straddle him, as though he really were just a chair underneath her and she hadn’t even noticed him there.

As she shifted her ass to get comfortable, Ben felt his cock wake up to the attention. He leaned forward, resting his head down on her shoulder to whisper gruffly in her ear, “You good there on your throne, princess?”

She gave him her trademark playful grin. “Absolutely. I’m just going to sit here and drink my coffee, that okay with you?”

“Be my guest.”

She unlocked her phone and started scrolling through Twitter, sipping her coffee at her leisure. It would be physically impossible for her not to notice his boner, which were especially easy to summon in the mornings, and strained hard against the fabric of his underwear, but she was doing a terrific job of pretending she hadn’t.

Not looking away from her phone, Rose spoke, “Apparently they’re making a Willy Wonka origin story movie?”

Ben put a concentrated effort into sounding normal as he responded, “No way.”

“Guess who they’re casting.”

“Tom Holland.”

“Got it in one. They’re considering Timothee Chalomet, too.”

“Christ.”

Rose giggled. “It’s from the director of Paddington.”

“Might be good then?”

“I’m not holding my breath.”

She kept shifting every few moments, and finally Ben felt what she had been trying to do with her positioning, as she found just the right spot in the middle of her pyjama shorts where his cock poked against, and he felt the shorts _give way_. Just slightly. Just enough to tell him where he was.

Again she spoke, so casually, “Got anything on today?”

“Midday shift at work. I’ve got a couple hours to kill. You?”

“Basically same. Gonna go shopping after, I got an email about a skirt on sale that I _need_.”

“You and your skirts.”

“You love it.”

“I do. We all do.”

She giggled warmly.

What struck him so oddly was how strangely non-sexual the moment felt. It was as though it were the most normal thing in the world for her to sit there, for them to be friendly, swapping morning small talk without even the hint of a change in their voices as they sat, two layers of fabric (he could tell there was no underwear under those shorts, and was beginning to wonder if she even owned any) from him being inside her. As though they were just puzzle pieces being locked into the right place, just where they were supposed to be. As though this were a perfectly normal, perfectly friendly activity.

Some minutes later, she drained the last of her coffee and turned her head around to look at him with a playful sad face. “Coffee’s finished.”

Slowly, she moved her hips in a hypnotic circle. Through his damp jocks and her soaked shorts, he felt that beckoning circle spread her cunt’s entrance open for him, pulling him in as far as the two layers would allow. She whispered cheerily, betraying no note of seduction, “Thank you for being my chair. Turns out you were much more comfy anyway.”

Still maintaining a voice that gave no hint to what they were doing, Ben whispered back, “Any time.”

With that, she raised herself off of him. He watched her reach down and pull the shorts free from where they clung to her wetness. He’d stopped caring about meeting her eye-line when she was showing off. He knew she wanted him to look.

They shared one last smile, then she tiptoed out of the kitchen.

~~~

Rey wandered through the house around mid-day, looking for something to plug her relentless boredom. Ben and Rose were both out of the house, but she was pretty sure that Finn was home – if she could only find him. She was dressed in a comfy ensemble of gray sweatpants and an oversized black hoodie – it seemed that the weather had demanded retribution for the other day’s heat, and it had manifested in the form of a ruthless storm.

She found Finn working out in the garage that he’d turned into a gym. Shirtless. Sweaty. Wearing gym shorts and pristine sneakers. Doing pushup after pushup, Rey watched his shoulders work like a machine. He was a _marvel_. She leaned against the doorway and watched him, unnoticed.

Finn only noticed her as he flipped over to do situps, almost a full minute after she had started staring. Surprised by her presence, he took out his Airpods when he noticed her. “Hey.”

Rey suddenly felt as though she was intruding. “Hey, uhm. Sorry. No one’s home, I was bored. Went looking for you.”

“Well, you found me.” He flashed her his debonair smile and it was all over for her.

She motioned to the door, “Sorry, I’ll–”

“Stay.”

She turned back to him, paced towards him. “What can I do?”

He shrugged, “Oh, well, whatever you like. You seemed to enjoy watching from back there, I almost didn’t want to disturb you.”

 _Oh. So he had noticed_.

Another smile, then he resumed his situps without missing a beat. Rey watched his core, seeing the muscles flex. Seeing the sweat drip down his torso.

He paused for a moment, “Actually, would it be alright for you to hold my legs in place?”

“Sure.”

She reached out eagerly, gripping his calves steadily. He resumed again. Even this, just holding his legs, Rey could feel her cheeks flush.

He finished his rep, staying down on the floor. “Alright, I need my legs back. Come up the side of me.”

Rey took her hands off his legs and did as he asked. Finn started doing bicycle crunches. She just sat by his side, taking in the sight. The jiggling, loose fabric of his gym shorts left little to the imagination. She could see the weight of it shifting with every move he made. She certainly wasn’t bored now.

~~~

Later, Finn had showered and thrown on some similarly comfy, warm clothes before lying down on the couch to watch TV, throwing on a random episode of _Community_. He pulled a blanket over himself, rugging up.

A few episodes in, Ben arrived home from work, seeing Finn looking cozy on the couch. “Stole my idea.”

Finn gave a short exhale of a laugh, then said with a smirk, “You can get under if you agree to be big spoon.”

Ben chuckled. “Fine. I’m just gonna change.”

He, too, threw on sweatpants and a comfy jumper, then got under the blanket with Finn – big spoon, as promised. Truthfully, the couch was not quite big enough for both of them to fit. However, like Rose, Finn seemed very capable of getting comfortable against Ben. He did the exact same move as she had, shifting every few minutes, not quite enough to really count as dry-humping, but just enough movement to stir Ben’s erection to attention. It poked against Finn’s ass through the two’s sweatpants. He definitely felt it. Ben practically held his breath, waiting for Finn to acknowledge it, to do something.

And he wanted him to. He wanted to embrace the feverish lust that had steamed to boiling under the blanket, for Finn to rock with a consistent enough pace that would empower Ben to grab his hips and take him as he wanted… But Finn didn’t. He just let the moments keep passing, just for long enough that Ben’s cock had forgotten the attention, and then shifted his ass to grind back against him, leaving him hungry and throbbing for release. His legs were sweating. It was a thousand degrees under the blanket, but Ben would be damned if he made any motion to stop.

So, it was Finn who moved first. Not to stop, or separate, or get off of the couch. Just to pull his sweatpants down and off, leaving them under the blanket, stuffed up against the other end of the sofa.

He said, simply, “Too hot.”

Ben removed his sweatpants as well, then reached under the blanket and grasped the erection straining against his underwear, gently positioning it to sit between Finn’s ass cheeks. Finn wiggled his ass, just so, illustrating its welcome.

At that precise moment, the front door opened and Rose walked in. She looked down at Finn and Ben on the couch with an endearing smile and let out a high “Awwwww!”

Ben blushed.

Rose called out, “Rey come see this. You have to see our boys. This is so cute!”

Rey came skipping in and took one look before letting out the same “Awwwww!”.

Of course, this moment, while everyone’s eyes were on them, was the moment Finn chose to grind against Ben. Slow, subtle movements. Not enough to draw attention, but enough to drive Ben wild with need.

Finn laughed shyly, saying to Rey, “He’s so warm, I can see why you keep him around.”

Rey giggled, “He is always _so_ warm! I’m calling dibs when Finn’s done with him.”

And then, without warning, Finn got up from the couch, pulling the blanket off them and gesturing to the spot. He said to Rey, “Go on, I’ve hogged him long enough. My own cuddle-buddy is home.” Finn and Rose shared a loving grin. Rey’s eyes were glued to Finn’s erection.

Pulling herself away, Rey grinned excitedly, “Yay! I’ve been waiting all day for him to get home so I can just wrap myself in him. Thank you, Finn.”

And suddenly she crawled under the blanket and it was Rey’s ass against him. Only, regrettably, she still had her sweatpants on.

Once Rey climbed in, Rose and Finn had left the living room, leaving the two of them cuddling alone. Rey took the remote and brought up _She Ra_ , then looked back at Ben with a playful smile. She whispered, “This couch is not really big enough for spooning, is it?”

He chuckled, “No, not quite.”

She slithered off the couch, taking the blanket with her, then instructed him, “Lie on your back.”

He obeyed. She then climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs and laying herself down onto him, resting her cheek on his enormous chest, her face turned to see the TV. “Is that okay?”

“Perfect.” With her cheek pressed to him, his chocolate voice rumbled through his chest and she felt it against her ear. It lulled her.

About three episodes in, body heat was making things extremely hot under the blanket. Rey climbed off of Ben, him turning his attention from the TV to her as she hooked her thumbs under her sweatpants and slid them down her legs. He stared at her gray panties, her thighs, her calves, hypnotized by her delicious form.

Standing for a moment, watching him, Rey noted to herself that it was the longest he’d ever let himself truly look at her before his hungry eyes came back up to collide with her own pinning gaze.

Instantly, she felt powerful. And encouraged.

Slowly, she got back on top of him, not looking away from his commanding eyes as she placed one knee between his, lowering herself down to straddle just one of his huge thighs. Ever so casually, she whispered, “Just getting comfy.”

He whispered back, gently “Sure. Whatever you need.”

Grinding down on his thigh and wiggling side to side, she shifted her position around to tease herself, giving herself just this one little thing, feeling his thigh rub against her clit, feeling eager, wet arousal slick her cunt, then finally settling and relaxing down again. Her cheek rested on his chest, hearing his heartbeat quickening.

Not giving him so much as a glance, decidedly pinning her gaze to the TV.

Pretending as though she wasn’t dripping, burning with need. She felt him, too – rock hard, poking against her belly.

Powerful. Encouraged.

Slowly again, she brought her hand up to rest against his cock. Just holding it there. Not grabbing, not moving, just held against it. Doing nothing. It could almost have been a coincidence. Just enough to have plausible deniability. _Oh, that’s your cock? Oopsie! Silly me_. Not seducing, just playing with him. Just teasing. Just having fun. _That’s what friends do_.

God, it felt massive. She felt herself clench with emptiness. She needed it. She needed so bad it hurt, but she’d be good. She’d be patient. She was a _good girl_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey grows increasingly pent up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy yesterday but you are all so good you deserve two chapters today.

Rey was dressed for work, downing the last of her coffee 5 minutes before she was set to walk out the door. Naturally, this was when Rose chose to enter the kitchen. She didn’t present herself as a distraction, dressed in dark sweatpants and a hoodie, but a distraction she was sure to be.

There was a quick, cheery exchange of “Morning!”

“Morning.”

And then Rey waited patiently for Rose to do whatever it is she would do.

Rose went about preparing her own coffee, every so often shooting Rey that devilish smirk that she had come to crave.

Rey sipped her coffee innocently, waiting for Rose to do something, anything to broach the line between platonic and sexual that ‘no rules’ had made so undefined. Perhaps she would remove her top to show off her breasts, and make some friendly comment to Rey about starting the day with ‘the right motivation’. Perhaps she would take Rey’s hand and pull it under her sweatpants to make her feel how wet she had awoken, as though that were a completely friendly thing to remark upon. She wanted it. She craved it. She needed to see her bare skin, needed to feel her touch, needed to hear her cheerful, friendly praise soaked in lust.

Rey felt her own arousal stirring, building at the daydream, blurring moments and sending sensations of burning _need_ through her body, her thighs squeezing almost involuntarily, until it was snatched away from her at the sound of her ‘Leave the house’ alarm. She hurried to disable it.

Rose hadn’t done anything. She’d just sipped her coffee. And smirked.

That _smirk_. She _knew_.

Rey returned a smile, unresolved sexual frustration bubbling underneath. She downed the rest of her coffee. “I’m off.”

“Good luck at work.”

“Thanks.”

Rey hurried to put her mug in the sink and make her exit, making it to her car to let out a deep, exasperated sigh. She felt ridiculous. She could feel underneath her jeans, she was _soaked_. Aching with need. _Empty_. Over her friend and house-mate entering a room and doing absolutely nothing.

She looked to the kitchen window, where Rose looked out at her in the driveway, still wearing that delicious smirk. She sipped her coffee.

~~~

Ben came out a few moments later, also dressed from head to toe in his black comfort clothes. Rose sat in her seat at the table and watched him idly as he made his coffee.

“Morning, Rose.”

“Morning, Ben.”

“I see you managed to hold down your seat this morning.”

“I’ve learned to guard it with my life. Or at least my ass.”

They shared a chuckle. His coffee finished brewing, he took a sip.

Rose spoke with a cheeky smile, “You just missed Rey.”

“That’s too bad.”

“You’ll have fun with her later. She was so flustered, poor thing. I think a light breeze would set her off nowadays.”

Ben laughed. “How do you mean?”

“Oh, you know how she gets that look.”

Ben looked at Rose, inquisitive.

“When she’s horny and knows she’s got no reason to be, she gets all shy, starts squeezing her thighs together, tries not to look you in the eye. She blushes _so_ much. Look for it. Once you notice it, you’ll never not see it.”

“And what exactly did you do to her that you think got her in this state?”

“Cribbing my notes, Solo?”

“I have not the need. Only curiosity.”

Rose smiled devilishly and took a beat to respond. “That’s what was so funny. I did absolutely nothing this morning. She was caught in some lustful daydream and I happened to be there as witness.”

Ben smiled, stuck on a thought.

Rose noticed. “What is it?”

“You’re right.”

“About?”

“I’ll have fun with her later.”

Rose grinned wickedly. “Solo.”

“Mhm?”  
“Trust me on this: call her a good girl. She’ll lose her mind.”

“ _That_ , I’ll take.”

~~~

The frustration didn’t leave Rey for a moment of her day. Each spare second to think was spent thinking on Rose watching her touch herself. On how many times Rose had shown off her pussy as eagerly and casually as someone would show off a bold new haircut. As though it meant nothing in particular. As though Rey couldn’t literally gaze upon her perfect, pretty, shaven little cunt and see clear just how wet and eager she was to be touched. Or, more accurately, as though that fact made nothing about the situation any less platonic. As though if Rey _were_ to reach out and touch her, that she would continue their conversation with no hint to what she would let Rey do below her waist. That that would be the normal of their friendship, and neither would have need to acknowledge it.

Or, her thoughts would drift to Finn. How his body looked, gleaming with sweat. Muscles shifting as he worked, each frame of his movement the perfect subject for a marble statue. Only, and she knew from the many glimpses she had gotten at just the outline of it, his cock was certainly not the average size of any marble statue Rey had seen. Nowhere. Even. _Close_. How electric it felt touching him, even just touching his legs as he did situps in front of her. How he made her feel whenever she showed off for him, as though she were his perfect little performer, and she would do anything, _anything_ for his applause. And he knew it. But he was content to flash his charming grin, make a glowing comment, and let her perform as she desired.

Or, Ben. _Sweet Ben_. Ben who would look like a hungry lion, but touch like a timid housecat. Who would gaze upon her as though she were an angel, with his rich, black, lustful eyes that were of a devil from the most licentious circle of hell. Whose velvet voice could command her his every wicked wish, but would stumble over his words whenever she displayed a hint above her knee. Who let her hump his thigh and touch his cock through his underwear like the pathetic, needy little brat she was, and he didn’t so much as move for it.

She just wanted to show those two boys what Rose already knew: just how _good_ she could be.

It was the first time she’d ever masturbated in her car. After work she parked in a nearby parking garage that was quiet enough, checked feverishly for any potential onlookers and saw none, then popped her fly and pulled her jeans down just enough that she could get her hand into her absolutely _soaked_ panties without resistance. She felt positively _depraved_ with need, like a feral little beast who knew nothing, _nothing_ but the burning emptiness she needed satisfied as quick, and rough, and _filthy_ as she deserved.

Two fingers slid in effortlessly. Eager slick dripped down her fingers and she imagined Finn lapping it up with his oh-so-delightful grin and oh _god_ – _fuck_ – She writhed and squirmed as she fucked herself with no earthly control over her body. She needed cock. Finn’s. Ben’s. Either. _Both_. She needed to be full. She needed it right then, right there, she didn’t care, she just knew she needed it and– _god_ – her orgasm was– _Christ_ – building so quickly, charging through her, uncontrollable, like a bonfire burning, burning through her and–

Her ringtone cut through the car like a gunshot.

What had the makings of a truly earth-shattering orgasm whimpered out of her like a candle snuffing the last of the wick.

 ** _Ben_**. What the _hell_ did he want.

With one hand she swiped so aggressively she thought she might deepen the crack in her phone screen.

“What?!”

There was a long pause before his response. “Sorry. Are you busy?”

“I’m…” Her fingers still inside her, she slowed her pace back down, right to the kindling. “No, I’m. I’m fine. What is it?”

“I just thought, because you’re– off work?

“Yeah.” This was a terrible idea. If she made one move too eager, he would surely hear what she was doing. But she wouldn’t stop. She couldn’t if she wanted to. Her need and instinct had long-since overtaken logic. Her breath became a desperate, whispering pant, every sensation magnified by the thought of Ben catching her. What he would say. What he would do.

“I just thought, because we need a few things for dinner, I was wondering if I could text you a short shopping list so that I don’t have to go.”

“Yeah, sure.” She whimpered. Cupping her hand quickly to her mouth, she already knew it was too late. Her needy fingers kept stroking in, out, in again. There was a distinct sound of _wet_ , and that was it. He had to know. There was no way he hadn’t heard both of her little sounds.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Mhm.” _That was practically just an outright moan_. Her fingers had involuntarily quickened, _god_. Another sound from her cunt.

“Whatever you say, _bestie_.”

The way ‘bestie’ rolled off his tongue as she fingered herself should have been criminal.

“Thanks for getting the shopping. You’re a _good girl_. See you at home later.”

She came as though he cued her, the exact instant before the call ended. He would have heard the choked moan that came from her, a flicker of a moment before the hollow tone. Finally, some release rocked through her. More than a candle, less than a bonfire. _Fuck_. She caught her breath, buzzing with relief.

It would certainly do, for now.

~~~

When she got home, all three of them were sitting on the couch, waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn, Rose, and Ben lay out their plans for poor, frustrated Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOURSOME
> 
> Some butt stuff but not a heap (I'm personally not a butt-stuff person but it felt right so I went with it whew)
> 
> Possible TW/CW for creampie idk if I need to say that but I'm saying it anyway
> 
> If it bothers you; Finn has had a vasectomy and Rey is on birth control
> 
> EDIT: This chapter is a Very Dom Ben, teaming up with a more Neutral Dom Finn and Rose on a Very Sub Rey. These dynamics are absolutely not set in stone. Everyones going to have a turn doing everything, in terms of D/S dynamics, and more vanilla stuff too. I'll tag as I go and make it clear in the header notes. I'm challenging myself to hit every amalgamation of the group dynamics eventually. This smut story engine has more or less infinite fuel in it.

They got up at the same time, taking the shopping bags from her in a manner that startled her.

Rose spoke cheerily, “Thank you for doing the shopping,” and the three took the shopping bags to the kitchen. Rey, slightly dazed by their suddenness, lagged behind. She wandered into the kitchen, inquisitive. She watched them put away the shopping. They all bore the same cheeky smile.

“What?”

They glanced at her.

“What? Something’s weird here.”

Ben immediately snarked, “Well, Rose is wearing panties under her skirt. To be honest I didn’t think she had any.”

Rose lifted her black skirt to show Rey her deep-blue underwear and did a small bow, as though it were a curtsey she had just performed, and not an artful flashing.

Rey was still confused.

Ben spoke again, now in a more gentle, friendly tone, “Go wait on the floor in front of the couch. We’ll be out in a second.”

Rey raised her eyebrows. “The floor?”

“Did I misspeak?”

 _Oh_. That was a _command_. Without another second’s hesitation, she skipped out to the living room and sat on the floor, as instructed. And waited.

After a long moment, the three came out of the kitchen and lounged on the couch. With the three of them looking down at her, Rey suddenly felt distinctly as though she’d been _bad_.

But Ben had such a playful smile about him.

“Rey, when I called you earlier, what were you doing?”

Rey felt her cheeks flush. Her eyes darted to avoid their gaze.

“Rey, were you touching yourself?”

She nodded bashfully. “Sorry. I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be. I thought you were. And we thought, as your friends, we needed to do something for you. Would you like that?”

Rey nodded eagerly, _so_ eagerly.

“But see we… We disagreed what exactly should be done with you.”

Rey could feel it building in her again. The feral animal. The one who was filled with such need, and empty of what was needed.

He continued, relishing every word. “Rose thought when you got home, to help you out with your little problem, we should all take turns eating you out. Perhaps, don you with a blindfold and make you guess which of our tongues was in your cunt. A fun little game us friends could play together.”

 _God_ , vulgarity sounded so good coming from those lips.

Rose spoke with her devious grin, “Are you comfortable?”

Rey nodded.

“Good. Go ahead and take off your shirt.”

She didn’t hesitate for a second, tearing it over her head.

Ben continued, “Finn disagreed. He thought we should each touch you, and only cease when you couldn’t take any more.”

Rey bit her lip. Her breath shivered with desperation. However bad she had it earlier, it was so much worse now. She almost _hurt_ with desire.

Finn, with a handsome smile, “Your bra too, gorgeous.”

Rey grinned. She adored his praise, graciously removing the white, floral bra in response. She did a little shake to show off her tits to her friendly crowd.

He smiled in a way that felt almost cruel now. “I had a different plan in mind. And guess whose suggestion won, _bestie_?”

Rey moaned and it dissolved into an awkward giggle.

Ben smiled, that cunning smile. Whatever he had planned for her, she was sure it would destroy her in all the right ways. “Your jeans, _please_.”

His ‘please’ quivered. She eagerly undid her fly and pulled the pants off, tossing them in the pile.

Her gray panties could not have had a more obvious wet spot.

Rose slid off the couch and came down by Rey’s side, Finn down by the other. Both laid a gentle hand each at her waist to steady her. She was shivering. Not with cold, but with nervous, adrenaline-fueled lust. Ben came down between her legs, that hungry look in his eyes. She spread them eagerly for him.

With each twitching shiver than ran through her, she gave a nervous giggle that fizzled into a needy, whimpering moan at the edges.

He ran his massive hands slowly up her calves, up her thighs, coming gently into the middle where he slid one finger underneath the side of her panties, running the finger up and down the hemline. She felt her best friend’s finger graze against her cunt and she twitched with need.

Finn and Rose’s heads both came down at her neck and sucked as though they were draining her, marking her as _theirs_ with bright, purple hickeys. Her hips were humping the air impulsively.

Her moan became a cry. “Please, please, I need, I need–”

Ben took his finger out of her panties, hooking his thumbs under the waistband. He gave a command to Finn and Rose now, “Lie her down.”

They obeyed, gently lowering Rey to the ground.

Rey raised her legs as Ben ever-so-gently pulled her panties up her thighs, stopping at the knees.

He lowered his head down gracefully towards her aching sex. Her best friend in the world’s gorgeous, princely lips less than an inch from her, he spoke in a low growl of a voice. “Do you want to know what my suggestion was, _bestie_?”

She whined, barely even words. Barely coherent. Just a string of desperate noises from her mouth that ended in “ _Fuck_ …” before trailing off, delirious from lust.

He placed a tender kiss just to the _left_ of her cunt’s opening.

Tears pooled in her eyes. Finn and Rose continued kissing along her collarbone, covering her breasts with gentle kisses.

She cried, “Please, please, please…”

He spoke, “I said we should make you as wet, and desperate, and needy as you have ever been in your _life_.”

He placed another kiss, just to the _right_ of where it was needed, only teasing her more. Rose and Finn sucked at her tits now, marking the first time in her life Rey had ever outright cried from desire alone.

Finally, the best friend she’d known since high-school, who she’d asked to the prom to avoid being asked by a thousand assholes, who she’d first gotten drunk with, who she’d messaged first after her first time having sex, who she’d driven to a date because he was too nervous to ask his parents for a lift, _that_ best friend – placed his lips ever-so-gently against her pussy, just brushing against it lightly, and spoke so close that she felt the flicker of his tongue and his lips as he enunciated his words, felt the breath hot against her skin, “And then do absolutely nothing.”

He placed one last kiss, in the _exact. Right. Spot_. Gave one tiny lick of his tongue to spread her open. Then pulled himself away.

She whined with need, “No, no, no–”.

He grabbed her panties and tore them off her legs, leaving her naked on the floor. Him, Finn, and Rose all stood up, just leaving her down there.

He continued, now with somehow the most friendly, casual tone he’d ever managed, “So, I’m gonna go to my room and come in these. And I think Finn and Rose are gonna go to their room and come in each other.”

Finn interjected, “Oh, Ben, you can come in my mouth, it’s fine.”

“Oh, thank you.”

They were already walking away from Rey. She wouldn’t have it.

She crawled to them, desperately. They stopped their strut and watched her, entertained as she crawled to Ben, clawing with shaking hands at his jeans, undoing them and pulling them weakly down his legs.

“Please, please, please I need, I need, I just,” she whimpered incoherently, pulling his underwear down over his enormous erection that sprung forward.

She looked up at him with desperate, pleading eyes and took the entire thing in her mouth. It undid him. He leaned against the doorway for strength and he barked, “Christ Rey… Fuck you’re so _good_.”

Rose looked at her with a playful faux-pout. “Awh, she’s being so good! I don’t have it in my heart to punish her.”

Ben tangled his hand in Rey’s hair and she moaned on his cock as he pulled her away. It came out of her mouth with a _pop_. She looked up, pleading. Begging for her next command. Ben panted. He looked almost _dangerous_ , in the same feral way that she felt.

Finn put his hand on Ben’s shoulder and said with a smile, “Come on, let’s reward her. She’s being such a good girl.” He turned to her. “ _Aren’t you_ , Rey?” She nodded and whined.

Ben grumbled his command, a low, velvet whisper that _shook_ her, “Go to the couch. Lie on your stomach. Spread your cunt. Got it?”

She obeyed immediately, climbing onto the couch and lifting her ass in the air, reaching back to spread herself open wide.

Ben turned to Finn and Rose and said, “Finn, you wanna fuck her?”

“Yes sir.”

“Fuck what’s left of her brains out.”

Finn walked up to Rey’s gorgeously presented pussy and pushed himself into her. She cried out at his entering her, finally her need, her emptiness, fulfilled. He whispered down to her as he fucked her, “When I come, Rey, where do you want it?”

“Wherever, I don’t care, just, in me, or on me I don’t, just, god, yes, just please, yes,” her moans had nothing in common with the steady pace of his thrusts, affirmations of her pure ecstasy spilling incoherently from her mouth every moment he was inside of her.

Ben walked up to her, holding his cock out at her face. “You think you’ll manage sucking my cock as well, princess?”

“Mhm, god, please, I need it, fuck–” and then her words were silenced with _him_. She moaned a high cry against his cock as Finn fucked her deliciously.

Rose, managing a tone as friendly as ever, “How can I help?”

Ben struggled, “I was getting to you, she’s just– _fuck_ , she’s very good.”

“Want me to eat your ass?” _How did she manage that tone? As though she were asking if you wanted to go for coffee._

“God, yes. Please. Thank you.”

And suddenly he felt Rose’s tongue against his ass. He grunted, “Mm, _fuck_.”

Rose moaned against him. She had her hand under that pretty black skirt of hers.

Rey was overwhelmed. Between the moans and grunts of her friends all around her, being filled from both ends, _fuck_ she could scream. It was everything. Everything she wanted. Everything she needed. _God_ , Ben’s cock tasted so good. She hadn’t even shared so much as a kiss with any of them and yet they were filling her. Finn’s cock, which she had only seen an outline of, was, _god_ , _god_ , it was, _fuck_ , thrusting in and out of her cunt, hitting every wall inside her and his balls were hitting her clit, and– “Rey,” Finn moaned, “Do you want me in your ass as well?” She moaned a whining ‘mhm’ against Ben’s cock, and she felt Finn’s finger tease into her asshole and, _god_ , and, _fuck_ , she was **_full_**.

And she burst. She came so hard Ben’s cock slipped out of her mouth as she went limp and threw herself back against Finn. As he popped out of her mouth, Ben strung rope after rope of thick come onto her face, onto her open mouth, onto her shoulder, onto the couch. Rey cried out in bliss and overstimulation as Finn pumped his own into her, her pussy clenching around his cock as he did.

As Finn, Ben, and Rey finished their cries of orgasm, Rose pulled her tongue out from Ben’s ass, leaning her head against the back of his thigh as she made herself come, a choked moan struggling out from her lips before her whole body relaxed.

Ben reached back and ran his fingers through her hair, whispering down at her, “Thank you.”

She panted with a slight giggle, her cheeks flushed red, “Any time. I’m not asking for one now, but sooner or later can one of you make me come, please? Whenever suits you. Just surprise me. Thank you.”

She slumped back onto the ground, lying there, exhausted. The four of them stayed where they were for a long moment, all wondering where the hell this would go now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey decides to spoil her house-mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at tagging, sorry to anyone who was surprised by the D/S dynamics in the previous chapter. I've added tags and a note to the start of the chapter. Everyone in this story is going to switch dynamics in every possible amalgamation at some point.
> 
> For example, this chapter has a Dom Rey playing against a Sub Rose, and then a Sub Ben.
> 
> Also, Rose's pet name is "princess".
> 
> Please don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything tagged.
> 
> And, because I live to serve, if anyone has anything in particular they want to see, go ahead and prompt me! Or don't be afraid to write it yourself, either. I'm not stingy about the 'no rules' prompt.
> 
> Much love to you all! Thank you so much for all your kudos, comments, and kind tweets! It gives me so much joy and serotonin seeing people enjoy my work.

Rey had now engaged in some level of explicit, mutual sexual exploration with all three of her house-mates – all her closest friends. This genie could _never_ be put back in the bottle. Thankfully, this genie also seemed to grant unlimited wishes, and Rey had no desire to put it back. No more ambiguity, all was out in the open. They could all do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. Truly, no rules.

The night had continued after _the great event_ without any further incidents. After cleaning up, they all ate dinner together, chatting innocently as though they hadn’t just utterly spent each other. Something about it made it so much hotter. That sex and nudity had simply added a dimension to their friendships, without compromising a thing about what they’d had before. They could still chat, still share their most vulnerable moments with each other, still entertain each other with outings to the shops or to lunch, or wherever; and then, whenever they felt like it, they could _have_ each other.

Rey’s mind dizzied with possibilities and wishes for future sexually-themed activities with her friends, but for now she would wait.

It was the first night in ages that she felt no need to touch herself to sleep. She drifted off to sweet dreams, feeling entirely satisfied.

And as she softly awoke, first to the sounds of shoed footsteps in the hallway outside her bedroom, then to the whirring of the coffee machine coming to life, Rey knew that the first thing that she wanted to do that day was spoil one of them.

She went out to the kitchen, wearing a cute, short pyjama set, coming to find Rose, dressed for work in her industry blacks. It was early morning, still dark outside. Rose looked tired, taking a moment to put on her gorgeous, friendly smile. “Hey bestie, what are you doing awake?”

Rey lifted her top, flashing Rose her pert tits.

“I wanted you to start the day with the right motivation.

Rose gasped, immediately ruffled.

“Oh, thank you. You’re a darling. You should go back to bed though, it’s still early.”

Rey looked at Rose with a playful smirk that Rose had given her so, so many times. It had never failed to fluster her, and seemed to be just as effective the other way around.

“And is that what you want?”

Rose smiled, “No. What I want is to just stay here and look at your pretty little tits all day.”

As her coffee finished, she took one last concentrated look at Rey’s perky nipples before Rey dropped the shirt again, then opened the fridge, bending over to pull out the oat milk to top her drink off. She put it back and took her keep-cup from the coffee machine, “But there are dreams that cannot be.”

She looked ready to walk out the door.

How mistaken she was.

Wordlessly, Rey reached out to Rose’s fly and unbuttoned it. Rose smiled, rolling her eyes cheekily. “Reeey, I have a bus to catch.”

“I’ll drive you.”

She unzipped the pants.

Rose sighed, softening with want. Rey placed her hand gingerly at the waistline of her friend’s plain, blue panties, teasing her fingers just under the edge then pinning Rose with her gaze.

“Do you want this?”

Rose put her coffee on the bench and then leaned against the countertop. She nodded, biting her lip.

Rey kept her gaze steady. “Use your manners.”

“ _Please_.”

Rey smiled. “Good girl.”

She pulled Rose’s pants down to her ankles, then pulled her panties down, leaving them halfway down her thighs. With the other, she placed a finger between the lips of Rose’s sex.

Already wet.

Rey whispered with a smirk, “Good morning bestie.”

Rose giggled, then sighed with a soft moan as Rey pet her ever-so-gently, teasing more wetness from her, “It is now.”

Rey’s fingers were expert. Delicate. Intricate. Rose’s pleasure was Rey’s music. It felt the same way a sonata might feel under the keen fingers of a pianist, as the girl opened her performance soothingly, building each movement with deliberate grace and steadiness, warming up her speed ever-so-carefully, crescendoing in-tune with the whim of inspiration – with Rose as her angelic, whimpering little muse.

Oh, how delicious it felt to turn the tables on her. For Rose to be the one desperate with need, and Rey the helping friend.

Rose’s eyes held on Rey and _begged_. Rey curled two fingers into Rose’s entrance without effort, feeling them soak immediately with their welcome. Rose choked a moan, and Rey took the inspiration, raising a hand to cup Rose’s mouth.

“Everyone’s sleeping, Rose.” Rey said, her fingers filling her friend’s cunt, “If you’re going to come for me, I want you to do it quietly, or we’ll keep doing it until you can. Okay, princess?”

Rose nodded silently. Breathlessly.

She closed her eyes and rolled her head back, a sweet little whimper escaping her lips as Rey’s pace quickened, encouraged.

Rey had entered the next movement of her sonata, ravenous with the power she held.

Ironically, the use of ‘princess’ in reference to Rose hadn’t originated from a kinky pet-name, but had instead come from a group hang-out, playing Mariokart. Rose would always play as Princess Daisy, and she would always win. The name had always been friendly, comforting. Playful. Though, yes, secretly it turned her on a little bit being called ‘princess’ by all of her closest friends.

But to hear it now brought on a far different meaning, and the name’s opposing contexts of friendly banter and desperate lust was driving Rose wild.

Rose clasped her hand at Rey’s own, held against her mouth, and moaned _loud_ , as her friend’s fingers brought her to a quick and rough orgasm. It crashed through her like a wave she wasn’t prepared to hit.

Rey’s fingers slowed, gently now. She said, with authority, “Again. You need to be _quiet_ , princess.” Her British accent gave her commands a bite to them.

Rose whispered, whining against Rey’s hand, “I’ll try.”

“Good girl.” _Oh_ , how fucking powerful it felt to wield that.

Rose cried out against Rey’s hand. Her hips were twitching randomly from overstimulation. Rey slowed her fingers in response. She wanted her friend to feel her between her thighs all day.

Finally gaining some control over herself, Rose matched Rey’s pace with a gentle rocking of her hips, encouraging her friend’s movements.

She whimpered softly against Rey’s hand. Forcing herself to be quiet made her wetter with each surpressed moan. It dripped eagerly down Rey’s fingers.

Rose needed something more. She needed something to occupy her mouth to come. She loved to be overwhelmed, used from both ends. Ideally, dick. But sucking one of Rey’s cute little nipples would do just nicely.

Desperately, shakily, she pulled up Rey’s shirt and moved her friend’s hand gently away from her mouth, moving down to suck at her tit eagerly. Rey moaned, the pace of her fingers encouraged by Rose’s countermove. Rose’s little moans hummed through Rey’s chest, then she kissed her path across to the other tit. Rey took Rose’s hair in her hand, gripping tight to keep her there as she fucked her harder. Rose struggled to keep quiet, feeling pleasure and stimulation electrifying through her, her hips started to buckle, grinding down to take as much inside her cunt as Rey could give her, and– Rey pulled lightly at Rose’s hair, taking her up from her tits to look her in the eyes as she whispered: “Come for me, princess.”

And it was all over for her.

Her second orgasm rocked through her. Hard. It took everything in her to stay quiet as she came on her friend’s fingers, but she wanted to show her how good and obedient she was so badly, she almost stopped breathing from the effort. Her face flushed a gorgeous pink. Her hips slowed. She felt Rey’s fingers pull out of her and watched as she licked them clean, savoring the taste of her. When she finished licking her fingers, Rey whispered in Rose’s ear once more: “Thanks bestie. You can take my keys and get in my car, I’ll get dressed quickly and meet you in a moment. Sound good?”

Rose nodded, rendered unable to speak for the time being.

“There’s a good girl.”

Rey let go of Rose’s hair, then skipped out of the kitchen with a little wiggle of her ass, leaving her friend to catch her breath with her pants still around her ankles and her panties halfway down her thighs.

~~~

Her encounter with Rose in the morning had set the day’s tone for Rey; today would be a day of giving, and a day for _her_ to be the one doing the teasing.

So when she got home, she planted herself in her seat at the table and waited patiently for another of her house-mates to appear, sipping a coffee. Brainstorming all the ways she could drive the boys wild when they emerged from their rooms.

The first to come out was Ben, wearing his comfy clothes. He took one look at her, in her cute little pyjamas, the shorts riding almost all the way up her thighs the way she was sitting with one of her legs tucked against her chest, and looked like he was struck by lightning. She sipped her coffee with a smirk. “Morning bestie.”

He started making a coffee, trying not-so-subtly to stop staring at the hemline of her shorts. “Hey bestie.”

“Got much on today?”

“Afternoon shift.”

“Fantastic.”

“What about you?”

“I’ve got nothing on today. I think I’ll just have a ‘lie on the couch and do nothing’ day.”

He faced her as he started drinking his coffee. “Sounds perfect.”

She looked at him with pinning eyes and the most mischievous smile. She brought a finger down to her thigh, pointing at where her shorts met bare skin, stroking softly. “You like this, here, don’t you?”

He smirked and gave a little shrug, “I suppose.”

“You do. To be honest, one of my favorite things about ‘no rules’ is that I can sit as comfortably as I want. I don’t have to think about what I’m showing off.”

“That’s good. Because I quite like what you’re showing off.”

She grinned. “Thank you. This is gonna sound weird but I like feeling _sexy_ with my friends. You know what I mean?”

He smiled into his mug. “I know exactly what you mean. It’s like, a whole dimension of platonic validation that no one else knows exists.”

“Right?!”

“Cowards, the lot of them.”

Rey giggled, then looked at him with a strange smile. She was stuck on a thought. “Ben.”

“Rey?”

“ _You_ have a _beautiful_ cock.”

He guffawed, and she met his laughter equally.

“Well, thank you, bestie.”

When his chuckle subsided, he looked at her with a gaze so intense she thought it would burn her. “Your pussy is gorgeous.”

She wiggled playfully and grinned. “Thank you, bestie.”

And then she did nothing. She just let him think. Let him remember how it felt to have his tongue pressing into her. Let him imagine her spread out for him, desperate. Just how he liked her.

She sipped her coffee. She could see it in his eyes, the way he tried and failed to pull his gaze away from her bare legs, that she had him trapped. Just how she liked him.

She cut through the charged silence with a casual tone, “I’m gonna have to work hard tomorrow. Another assignment due.”

“Have you started?”

“A little. I’ll manage. I always do.”

Ben smirked. “We’ll have to try not to disturb you.”

“Aww, but I like your disturbances.”

“Me too, but it’s not good for your productivity.”

They continued swapping normal best-friendly chit-chat as they sipped their coffees, him spending any moment of pause between them with his eyes locked shamelessly on the teasing glimpse of her black panties she provided graciously.

She drained the last of her coffee and said to him, “I’m gonna duck through the shower now. You wanna join?”

He just about dropped his mug. “Oh. _Sure_.”

Rey could hear in his voice, he was barely holding on. She embraced his open thirst eagerly.

~~~

Rey liked the water hot. Like, skin-burning hot. Ben preferred a normal temperature. They compromised with Ben’s temperature, under the condition that if Rey needed to be hotter she could just get closer to Ben.

They stood across from each other, continuing friendly chit-chat, despite the circumstances. The obvious, large, throbbing, hard circumstances.

“Rey, it was a _terrible_ film. Not even worth hate-watching.”

“It can’t be that bad. It has dinosaurs in it!”

“I mean, the _Jurassic Park_ franchise overall is batting 50%, generously. And from what I hear, they all have dinosaurs.”

“What if they made a _Jurassic Park_ film that was, like, a serious character study of Chris Pratt– I forgot his character’s name.”

“Grady? Is it something Grady? Owen Grady.”

“Oh my god, you’re right. How did you even remember that?”

“I have no earthly idea.”

“Okay, but how many characters can you name from _Avatar_? Blue monkey-people _Avatar_ , not _Last Airbender_ _Avatar_.”

“Jake Sully and Na’tiri. And the bad guy was like Colonel Max or something generic like that.”

“You’re actually a god.”

“I only remember them because she says his name like a million times, and she says it like ‘ _Jake Soolie_ ’.”

“Oh my god!” Rey chortled. “Isn’t Jake Sully the character from _Monsters Inc_.?”

“No, his name is James P. Sullivan. _God_.”

As she laughed, she rested her hands at his chest and leaned her forehead against him playfully.

At the contact, she felt him jolt. She smiled up at him. His cock was twitching having her touching his chest, poking against her at this distance.

“Something you want, bestie?”

“Nothing in particular.” He chuckled dryly, she giggled with him.

Daringly, she stood closer, placing his cock between her thighs. He took a sharp intake of breath.

“You okay, bestie?”

“Terrific. Y’know, I…” _Bless_. He was trying to continue the conversation. With his cock just resting between the lips of her cunt. “I heard that the next _Jurassic World_ movie is gonna be the big finale.” Every word quivered as it left his lips.

“Maybe it’ll be better than the last one.”

“Somehow I doubt it.”

She chuckled, he looked at her oddly. “What?”

“I can… Oh my god.” He laughed.

“What??”

“I can _feel_ you laughing.”

“ _What_?!”

“It’s like… clenching.” His words were trembling.

“Is it… Good?”

She watched him close his eyes and breathe slowly. He was trying so hard to cope with having her – his best friend – right _there_. It was taking him apart.

He looked at her with pleading eyes and nodded.

She spoke softly, “You’re so cute, bestie. You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

He grumbled, “Mhm.”

“You’re so hard. Can you feel me getting wet on your cock?”

He nodded and grumbled again, “Mhm.”

His hands gently rested at her waist. She took his hands in hers and moved them to her ass. His breath quaked. She rested her body completely against him now.

“Tell you what. I’ll move my little ass. Grind against you, make you feel me dripping for you. You just keep your hands there, and spread me as I move for you. But _don’t_ move anything else. Got it?”

He nodded. A high whimper came from his lips that Rey didn’t think she would ever hear from that deep, chocolate voice. She truly had him undone. “Good boy.”

Slowly, gently, she began wiggling her ass, feeling him hot against her. She teased him with her entrance, dripping down the length of him whenever she teased just the head of his cock into her with her little gyration. His breath quivered. He grunted. Moaned. Whimpered. Desperately. Feverishly. Needily. She was barely doing anything, just a little wiggle of her hips. And it was completely melting him. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair, giving gentle tugs in response to his desperate noises. Rey had him at her command.

She gave a great pull on his hair and he groaned so deliciously, saying “Rey, I’m gonna, I’m gonna come for you if you keep going.”

Rey took her hand out of his hair, took a step backward, removing him from her. His chestnut eyes begged.

“Look at you. So pretty and ready to come for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes. Yes bestie.”

“Good boy. You’re not gonna come right now, though. I want you to save yourself for later, okay? Can you do that?”

“You want me not to come?”

“That’s right. If you’re good, you’ll get a treat later, okay?”

“I’ll do anything you ask.”

“Oh, you’re a _good_ boy.”

He whimpered again and nodded. Suddenly she held every ounce of power between them. She planned to make it count.


End file.
